


Bullets Dodged

by flannelfeelings



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy Santiago Loves Jake Peralta, Angst and Fluff, Badass cop couple y'all, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Hurt Jake Peralta, Hurt/Comfort, Jake Peralta Loves Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago - Freeform, Married Couple, Mild Angst, Near-death Experiences, Peraltiago, Protective Amy Santiago, Request Fill, amy santiago - Freeform, jake peralta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelfeelings/pseuds/flannelfeelings
Summary: The life of an NYPD detective has never meant guaranteed safety. It gets a little harder when the one you love is always the first to run into the fire.(Request fill for Jake almost being shot and Amy being overprotective)
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 5
Kudos: 143





	Bullets Dodged

**Author's Note:**

> (tumblr request): anonymous asked:  
> Hey I’m loving your Jake and Amy fics! If you’re taking requests I’d love a pure fluff one of Jake narrowly missing getting shot/ hurt and a worried Amy fussing over her husband. Thanks!
> 
> Loved writing this one! hope it came out ok, sorry if it's not exactly what you were looking for!!
> 
> pls enjoy and lmk your thoughts

It wasn’t a secret that being a detective in Brooklyn could be dangerous at times. It was a fact that only grew more painful as Jake and Amy’s relationship developed from a teasing partnership, to a relationship, to a loving marriage.

Amy knew that Jake had never taken his own safety too seriously as a young detective, but as he got older and more committed, especially after their nuptials eight months ago, she liked to think his recklessness had been somewhat tamed. The part of her husband that yearned to protect, sacrifice himself for others, that would never go away, and she didn’t want it to. His selflessness was one of the things she loved so much about him. But for the most part, he followed regulation and tried to keep himself as safe as possible while still helping people.

Of course, her heart still clenched with nerves every time he went on a stakeout, or when things got physical between him and a perp, or when she heard after a shift that he’d been involved in a hostage situation. Her job as a sergeant meant they worked less and less cases together, so her days consisted of worrying if he was okay while not being able to see for herself.

Sure, Amy had her fair share of dangerous situations and cases that went wrong, she probably always would. It was just life as a detective. But if anything ever happened to Jake…she didn’t like to think about that. The gaping hole that threatened to tear through her chest every time the thought of him getting hurt arose was too painful to acknowledge.

However, today was one of the better days, where she’d luckily been able to hop on a case with him. They had a lead on a suspect, Frank Darley, who’d murdered a buyer during a routine drug deal. It would be a big collar if they caught him, as he likely had ties to even bigger personnel in the meth world.

Which found Jake and Amy in her undercover car, parked on a busy street corner at 7:30PM on a Tuesday. The guy was dangerous, but they were pretty confident they could handle him if he was alone. Rosa and Charles were on deck at the precinct, though it would take them a while to get there if they needed backup.

“So Ames.” Jake said as he threw his feet up on the dashboard of the passenger side, where he was sitting leisurely, “Been thinking about something.”

Amy reached over and shoved his feet off as she always did. She wasn’t sure why he hadn’t learned not to do it by now, “What about?” she asked.

“Remember that pizza place we passed on the way to Gina’s birthday party?” he asked.

Amy nodded. Though most of that night had been a blur of drinking (she’d managed to get up to ‘11 drink Amy’ which Jake had nicknamed _“crazy stripper wife Amy”_ ) and dancing, she did briefly recall Jake looking with interest at a small pizza joint on the way to the venue.

“I think it’s over here.” He continued, squinting out the window at the busy street, “Like 2 miles that way.” he gestured vaguely in no particular direction.

Amy chuckled, “Do you remember the name of it?”

Jake ran a hand through his trussed curls, pursing his lips thoughtfully. She knew that face. He had no idea what it was called.

“Maybe we can get a celebratory slice if we catch this guy.” Amy offered with a smile, “I could go for some meat lovers. Display temperature.”

Jake’s big brown eyes crinkled up with a smile, beaming at her, “You’re the bestest wife, did I ever tell you that?”

“On a daily basis.” she chuckled.

He was about to speak again, when something caught his eye and he sat up straight. Jake’s eyes narrowed at some guys crossing the street. There were three burly men walking out of a bar down the avenue, possibly drunk. One of them was their guy, Frank.

“Alright.” Amy noticed quickly, “There’s three of them, I’m calling for backup.”

Frank turned his head just enough to get a glimpse of them, and his eyes widened. He must’ve recognized something about them, because he took off running in the opposite direction and his buddies joined.

“There’s no time!” Suddenly, Jake was throwing himself out of the car and sprinting down the sidewalk after them. She heard him shout, “NYPD stop!” as he pursued them.

“Damn it, Jake!” She hissed as she too exited the car. She radioed for backup as she began following. The cold air beat across her face as she struggled to keep up with Jake, who’d gotten a bit of a head start. He was closing in on the group of men, and she wasn’t going to let him encounter them alone. They were likely armed.

Suddenly, they turned a corner behind an old building, and Jake followed, disappearing into the darkness. She lost sight of him as she sped up, turning the corner herself. She stopped in her tracks when she reached the center of the alley they’d stopped in, peeking out from behind a building. They couldn’t see her yet, but she was able to get a good enough view.

Jake had knocked out one of the guys, and was currently wrestling the gun out of the other guys hands while Frank was climbing off the ground, clearly injured. Obviously a scuffle had ensued. Amy quickly went to withdraw her gun so she could charge in and help, but Frank pulled a gun of his own and trained it on the back of Jake’s head from a few feet behind.

“Let him go.” Frank shouted at Jake, who glanced up in shock to see the gun in his face. He released Frank’s buddy, putting his hands up in submittance. 

“Where’s that chick you were in the car with?” Frank demanded, “Is she following us?”

“No.” Jake replied calmly, “She’s a civilian, I’m off duty. I told her to stay in the car. I’m the only cop here.” He lied with ease, though she knew he had to be aware of her presence close by.

Amy resisted the urge to run in and attack, knowing backup would take at least twelve minutes to arrive on the scene, let alone find where they’d run off to. She had to do something.

“Alright.” Frank nodded thoughtfully, “We aren't gonna kill you, pig. Not just yet. I think you could be useful.”

Amy’s eyes narrowed at that. So they were planning to leave this alley with him, alive. That was good. He would have to walk right past her to get out, and maybe she could use the surprise to get an advantage.

“What made you run?” Jake asked curiously as Frank’s buddy grabbed his wrists and handcuffed them behind his back with the cuffs off his own belt, “you looked over and saw me and ran.”

Frank chuckled, “I ain’t new to the game, kid. I know an undercover car when I see one. Plus, there was a little cop car air freshener hanging from the rearview mirror.”

Amy squeezed her eyes shut and cursed silently. She’d meant to take the gift from her father out after his visit last week, knowing an air freshener shaped like a police vehicle was clearly a giveaway to her loyalties. But she’d only been in her undercover once since he left, and had forgotten about it.

And now her husband had a gun pointed at his head because of it.

“Ah, that old chestnut.” Jake mused, “I meant to set that thing on fire.”

Frank got an alert on his phone, and looked back to Jake, “Well, our ride is about to pull up. As soon as they get here, you’re gonna walk silently with us to the car. Got it?”

Amy noticed the tension in Jake’s shoulders at the mention of a car full of criminals. She knew he was thinking about her out here somewhere alone. Just as she was thinking about what her next move was, now that a second party was showing up.

“Don’t suppose I could take an Uber?” Jake asked lightly. His neverending ability to remain cavalier even in the face of death was charming, but did not abate any of Amy’s anxiety at the awful situation.

The dull sound of sirens alerted everyone’s attention, Amy’s included. She noticed a squad car pulling up to the curb, lights flashing. The backup. The squad car must’ve gotten here first because they could beat Rosa and Charles. They were faster than she’d anticipated, which was a good and a bad thing.

“Shit!” Frank cursed, and Amy could no longer stand by and watch. She drew her gun and ran into the alley, exposing herself as she shouted at Frank.

“NYPD! Drop the gun, Darley!”

Frank’s buddy immediately turned to Amy, gun trained on her. The three of them stood there, Frank aimed at Jake, Amy aimed at Frank, and the other guy aimed at Amy.

“Police!” Came the muffled speaker from the squad car on the street, “Who’s in there?!”

“Looks like we got a good ole Mexican standoff.” Frank smirked, “But you’re outnumbered here, little missy. It’s two guns to one.”

Amy glanced at her husband’s face. His expression was apologetic, eyes wide with fear for her. He gently mouthed, _“I’m sorry.”_ It made her chest ache. How could he look so guilty for doing his job? She was gonna get them out of this.

“Is it?” She asked Frank, “Cause I hear a bunch of sirens out there, and they’re definitely not on your side.”

Frank faltered for a moment, concern creasing his brow. Amy took a chance. She lurched forward and grabbed his wrist, trying to yank the gun from his hand. At the same time, the uniformed officers in the squad car unloaded and ran into the alley.

In the next moment, a series of gunshots and loud screams was all that could be heard. She managed to get Frank’s gun thrown to the ground and tackled him, cuffing him as he struggled. The other officers poured in, shouting and yelling as they cuffed Frank’s accomplice and collected the other one that Jake had knocked out. Frank’s accomplice braved pulling another gun from his ankle though as he fought against the officers.

The nightmarish sound of a gunshot ringing out, and her husband shouting was something Amy would never forget. Her heart dropped into her stomach as she shoved through officers to get to Jake.

She was at his side in an instant, grabbing him by the arms (which someone had thankfully uncuffed) to take stock. She noticed the steaming hole in the pavement beside his feet, and realized the bullet had missed him by a few inches, probably because the officers were quick to tackle him. Jake had probably just yelled in surprise.

“ _Jake_.” she breathed, pulling him close to her as the officers began to clear out with the perps in tow.

“I’m alright, I’m okay, Ames. Are you okay?” He was speaking into her hair with how tightly she clutched his chest.

Amy couldn’t help the slow trickle of tears that were making their way down her cheeks, “Jake I thought you got _shot!_ ” she gasped.

“Hey, hey.” He pulled them apart so he could look at her face, his brow softening as he took in her tearful expression,“Oh, babe.” he wiped the liquid from her face with gentle thumbs, “I’m so sorry Ames.”

“It’s not your fault.” She assured him with a wet sniffle, but an overwhelming course of emotions poured through her body and she was unable to stop the tears that were flowing freely. Thank god the other officers had gone back, leaving them alone.

“I was so scared, Jake.” Amy managed in a trembling voice, “I thought-I thought I was going to lose you.”

“I know, I know honey.” Jake pulled her close again, stroking her hair with the palm of his hand and letting her dampen his collar with tears. He rubbed her hair for a minute or so, letting her work through the tears and shattering breaths before he spoke again, “I’m okay, Ames. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere, babe.”

Amy could only nod in reply, her trembling shoulders wrapped around him as if she never wanted to let go. The man in her embrace was the most important person on the planet. She wasn’t sure what she’d do if she had to face waking up to anything but his wide smile. The little dimple in his chin, the smile lines around his sweet eyes, the little curl that fell over his forehead. The sweet touch of his comforting hands against her skin, the sound of his laugh.

The thought broke her all over again, and she was crying once more.

“Hey, baby.” Jake took her face in his hands, “You gotta take a deep breath, Ames. Everything’s okay now. Try to relax, okay?”

“I can’t.” she wiped sloppily at her face, though it was futile, “I can’t lose you Jake.”

“Amy Santiago, you are _not_ going to lose me.” he said seriously.

“You can’t promise that.” she weeped loudly, “And I know that’s part of our job, and I know we agreed to this when we got married. But _damn_ it, Jake. You’ve got to be just a little more careful, okay? Don’t scare me like that again. No more running off alone when you’re outnumbered.”

“I promise.” he assured her quickly, “It was dumb. I won’t run off on my own again, okay? I promise, Ames.”

“You mean it?” Amy sniffled. 

Jake offered her a sheepish smile, “Of course babe. I would do anything to stop you from feeling like this.” He admitted, “Making your wife ugly cry in a dark alley isn’t exactly peak husband-ing, is it?”

She laughed a little, broken and breathless, but genuine. He always knew just what words would be a soothing balm on the ailments of her heart. Thank god she’d married him, even if he was consistently giving her heart attacks. She wouldn’t have it any other way, as long as he was by her side.

“Who are you calling an ugly crier?” she demanded teasingly as her tears subsided slightly, “Do you remember when you read that Bruce Willis said _Die Hard_ isn’t a Christmas movie? You openly wept like the ugly girl at prom.”

“ _First_ of all.” Jake scoffed, “I had lint in my eye and you know that it was allergy season when I found out! Also, it _is_ a Christmas movie and I know his words are just being twisted.”

Amy found herself laughing again, a welcome relief after the terror that had been coursing through her body mere minutes ago. But that was what Jake did for her. He chased away all the bad with his gentle touch and his words, that were full of love even if he was saying the stupidest thing in the world.

“So…” Jake shifted on his feet casually, “Still in the mood for that meat lover slice?”

She grinned, “Display temperature?”

“Again,” He shook his head and reached out to lace their fingers together, “Bestest wife in the world.”

“Damn right I am.” She said as they began walking up the alley back toward her car, “Just don’t go making me a widow.”

“Scouts honor.” he teasingly saluted her, then glanced over at her parked car, “By the way? I’m destroying that stupid fucking air freshener.”

Amy’s eyes caught the little police car pendant, and she nodded in agreement, “I’ll help.”

They got back in the car, still holding hands across the center console as Jake began directing Amy to where he thought the pizza place was.

Their familiar banter filled the car and settled over Amy’s shoulders, her nerves for the most part calmed. She knocked Jake’s feet off the dashboard when he threw them up. He laughed at her. They both reached to tug on the air freshener at the same time, yanking it down. Jake tore it in half with his hands and flicked it at her.

They weren’t able to find the pizza place, but it didn’t really matter. They could be at any restaurant, any place in the world, and as long as Amy was here with Jake, she couldn’t give a damn.

**Author's Note:**

> loved writing this request! if you have one you want to send me you can do it here, on twitter (bergarabitch) or my tumblr (boopernatural)
> 
> thanks!


End file.
